Someday
by Hopefullydepressed
Summary: Maya's coming back, after years she lived in Paris. Joshaya


Anticipation made his whole body buzz. Little Maya finally came back in New York, after living for years in Paris. After high school she got a scolarship in an art school in Paris. She haven't thought much about it. No matter how much she loved her friends, her dreams was to live in France, more specifically in Paris. She left behind her family, best friend, home and started a new life.

Josh haven't spoke nor see Maya from the day the Matthews made her the goodbye party. The day he kissed her and let her kiss was needed to end a chapter in both's life. They promised each other that someday they'll be together, they promised that when the three years age gap won't matter they'll be each others. All the hopes they had, died from the second Maya opened the acceptation letter and screamed with happiness. They had an ending before a proper beginning. The kiss they shared, the one and only, was a goodbye kiss.

Josh lived his life the way Maya would want him to, never looking back at what they didn't have. The only way to do that without regrets was to cut her out of his life. No phone calls, no text messages and definitely no meeting when she came home in visit. He watched some photos , Riley showed him and every time his heart sank, so to not hurt more, Josh never asked about her. How is she doing? Does she like it. Does she had fun? And worse. Does she found love? Does she have a boyfriend?

Now after all this time, Josh realised that he never actually moved on. Ironic. No? So many times he pushed her away. So many times he called her a kid. So many times he told her that she is just like a little sister. Still he is the one who hurted over her for so long ,after he lost her.

He walked fast toward his brother's home, nervous about meeting the blonde. They were doing a welcome party for Maya to make her feel,well, welcomed. And Josh couldn't be any happier for this. Now he had teh perfect excuse to meet her. As he walked in the night, he started to regret that he didn't take his motorbike. He would have gotten there so much faster. When he got in front of the door , Josh started to feel a weakness creeping into his knees. Will she feel the same? Was his their someday? Does she have a boyfriend? That last question haunted him from the second he found out that Maye is going to move back.

He took a deep breath, gattered his courage and entered. He greeted his relative, his niece's friends and boyfriend. He started to look around, trying to see even a glimpse of her.

"She is not there yet." Riley's voice pulled him back to reality. "You were really obviously looking for someone and I assumed it was Maya , who you been looking for."

"I..I wasn't." He saw his older brother and used him as excuse. " I was looking for Cory, your dad."

"I know his my dad, your brother, my ex teacher adn Topanga's husband." replied Riley amused by he whole situation. "By the way the girl, you are not looking for, just came in." Josh eyes flew to the closed door. As Riley started to laugh, the young man realized that she played him.

"She will get here in any minute ,Joshy" Saying that Rilet left him over,Lucas, her longterm boyfriend. Josh decided to clear his mind in Riley's room. To the famous bay window. When he entered in the dark , Josh saw someone's silhouette, sittin at the Bay WIndow. First he wanted to turn on the light, but he recognized the frail ,little stature of Maya. Josh walked and sat next to her.

"Why are you hiding here. Out there is a party for you."

"I am afraid." Said the blonde dryly.

"Afraid of what?" Asked Josh, concerned about what could scare the brave Maya Hart/Hunter.

"That I don't belong there anymore." She said, again her words lacking any emotion. Josh recognized that as a way of coping.

"You always belonged and will always belong there." cheered the boy her up.

"I changed. I don't know who I am to this people anymore. I don't know if they expect me to be the same. Because I am expecting to see the same people out there, mostly uncahnged. What if I am disappointed in them, in how are them now? What if they won't like the Maya I am now?" Said Maya out loud her worst fears, for the first time.

"They care bout you, Maya. People who care about you, will accept you no matter what." A smile lit up Maya's face, for the first time, from the moment that Josh entered the room. She was beautifull, ravishing.

"Josh, as wise as always." She bit her lip and her eyes met his. " I really missed you, Boing." She sighed. "That whole keep-the-distance-to-not-get-to-attached was harder then I was a good decision. I wouldn't have survived there if I would have clung in your memory." Josh counted the seconds until he could again breath properly. The idea that she thought about him to, made the young man really happy.

"I missed you too,kiddo." He watched her for some infinite long seconds. "I don't think that I can call you kiddo anymore." Josh laughed to himself, because for long before she left he haven't thought about her like that.

"Josh, I met there some people." Maya made a pause. "Guys." Josh heart skipped a beat. "They made me relaize that I don't want to be with anyone else. Just you,Josh. It was always you and I fear it will always be. If is there any posibility that you feel the same...come and reach with e our someday." Maya couldn't make eye-contact with Josh, to afraid of rejection. He reached and held her cheek until she willingly locked her eyes with his.

"I never stopped loving you. I love you,Maya, I loved you for so long. I was afraid, but I am not afraid to love you anymore."

"I love you too, Josh. I'd loved you for as long as I known you." He held her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Welcome back,Maya. Come and give a chance for everyone to welcome you. The got out holding hands, surprising everyone, just Riley sat acroos the room with a satisfied grin on her face.


End file.
